Kingdom Hearts Kids
by Akiroi
Summary: This is my first story, which I wrote before i joined FF. You can't blame Ansem for who he is, he's had a rough time....


Kingdom Hearts Kids  
  
Now-a-days, it seems everthing has a kid version. Like Scooby-Doo, The Looney Tunes, even the Flinestones have their own kid version. So, like the old saying, if you can't beat um, join um.  
  
Chapter 1, Ansem's Childhood  
  
Ansem used to be a great person. Loving, caring, always about lightness, until one day. I'd like to take you back one days before it happened.  
  
"Bye loving mother who has raised me with care, and gentleness. Bye kind father who has taught me how to play ball, and hold my arms with perfect alignment," said Ansem. (Can you really believe this happened?!) "Bye son, I'll see you after school," said his father. Ansem walked out the door. "Boy does that get annoying." "Tell me about it." It doesn't really matter who said which.  
  
"Ahh, the smell of freshly polluted air," said Ansem to himself. "Oh great there's Sora, oh isn't he cute?" thought (luckily) Ansem. (Sora is only 5) Ansem walked over to him. "Oh...hi Mrs. ..?" "Just call me Mrs. Soria, are last name is a little hard to pronounce. Japanese producers, go figure," said Mrs. Soria. "Same here," said Ansem. Thankfully Ansem started to walk away, but.. "Oh Ansem, dear, (dear?!?!?) Could you watch Sora tomorrow for me? I'm busy, I'll even pay you, "said Mrs. Soria. "Umm. Okay, sure. What time?" asked Ansem. "6 o'clock sharp," said Mrs. Soria. "Sure," replied Ansem, a little reluctantly, "I have to go to school now, Mrs. Soria, see you tomorrow, then." "Alright then, thanks," said Mrs. Soria.  
  
During school Ansem's cousin, Riku, (DISTANT cousin) invited him to a party tomorrow. "Great, as long as there is an adult and safe party rules." "Ummmmmm....sure, I guess," replied Riku. "Ummm.(desperate to change the boring conversation with his DISTANT cousin)..have you seen the new girl Rikku24, she's pretty." "Riku! You're way to young to be into girls!" "So, I mean, I gotta go, class you know." Riku walked off. "I wish my parents didn't make me bring him," he muttered under his breath. "Wait!!" cried Ansem, "what time!" "5:30 to 7:30!" Riku yelled back. "Alright! See you, kind inviting, distant, cousin," replied Ansem. "He's such a weirdo," muttered Riku, again.  
  
The next day; 5 o'clock-  
  
"Hurry mother, Riku lives across Traverse Town!" cried Ansem, " I cannot be late for this important social event!" "Alright, alright, let's go," said his "mother".  
It took 29 min., and 59 seconds to get to Riku's house. The two mothers chatted until.... "I'm so glad you could make it today, at 5:30, not 6 o' clock sharp," said Riku's mom, "we almost scheduled it.." "Mother! I have to baby-sit Sora! In.," Ansem looked at his watch, "26 minutes! That's longer then it took to get here. We have to hurry!" Again. Ansem ran to the car. "Sorry, he forgot," said Ansem's mom to Riku's mom. "It's ok."  
  
5:35- "Hurry mom!"  
  
5:40 "Hurry mom!"  
  
5:47 "Hurry mom!"  
  
5:55 "Hurry mom!"  
  
5:57 They were a few blocks away. "Hurry mo..." CRASH!!BANG!!!! A car came out of nowhere hitting them in the driver's side. Ansem's mom was driving too fast to see it. They were one block away. Ansem could just see Sora playing in the yard, before the other car hit. His mother got the full blast. He was fine, a little jolted, that's all. His mother didn't make it. "Mom? Mom are you alright? NOOOO!!!!" All he could do was cry, at first. Then he suddenly filled with anger, at Sora! Not the other driver but Sora. He walked out of the car. He knew it was too late for his mom. "Son, son, are you alright?" Ansem ignored the other driver. He walked over to Sora. "Sora, Sora, SORA!" he was yelling with rage, " CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU SORA! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU DEAD! MAY YOU BECOME A HEARTLESS! I WILL AVENGE MY MOTHER!!!!!!" "Ummmm... What's a heartless?" answered FIVE year old Sora. "WHEN YOU HAVE NO HEART YOU IDIOT!!!" cried Ansem. Out walked Mrs. Soria. "What's going on?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but I cannot baby-sit this monster, bye," replied Ansem. He walked into his house, packed a few things, and walked back out. Sora and his mother were inside now. "Bye house. I'm leaving."  
  
The End.  
  
So that's why Ansem is a "weirdo". Hope you enjoyed my first story.  
  
Yami: Well... that was..neat.  
  
Yugi: *cough, coguh* disturbing *cough,cough*.  
  
IAE: FINE! Be that way!  
  
Seto: We will.  
  
IAE: Grrrrrrrrr...SETO!!!!  
  
Seto: Umm, well that's all folks...BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
